Daisies and Diamonds
by theresnoplacelikenow
Summary: Callie Torres works as a fashion designer for the famous clothes line Este. Arizona Robbins run's her own business. The two bump into each other one day and their world's turn upside down. Will Callie fall apart under the pressure? or will Arizona run from her feelings? this is AU!
1. Chapter 1: Red Apple

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the character's. They are from Greys Anatomy. This is AU.**

**A/N: Ok well this is my first ever FanFic I wrote so please don't me too tough! I hope this doesn't resemble any other fanfic out there but I dont read them all... But If it does sound like someone else's work I am sorry and don't be too mean. Anyway I hope you enjoy and please say if you want more!**

It was another beautiful day in Los Angeles,California. Callie Torres was spread across her bed snoring loudly into the big room. Her alarm started beeping loudly to signal her it was time for work. She opened one eye to check the time. 7:30. She closed her eye and let out a yawn. She stretched out her body and leaned over to turn the alarm off. Callie rubbed her sleepy eyes and moved to the edge of the bed. She gave one last big stretch and slowly brought herself to a stand. She went over to the window and pulled her curtains back. She winced as the bright sun shone down on her through the window. _Ugh,i hate mornings_. She spun around to find her room a mess. Different items of clothing were spread across the room. She noticed something red in the corner of her eye. Her bright red lace bra hung over her bedside lamp. Callie smiled at the memories of last night. Callie and her girlfriend had a lovely dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant "Gino's" and then stumbled drunkenly into there apartment late that night and well, the rest is history. Callie and her girlfriend's relationship has been a little rocky these past few month's but Callie finally think's their getting back on track. She walked across the room grabbed her robe that was hanging on the back of her door and went into the bathroom for a shower. She always felt refreshed after she took her shower and she felt like she had finally woken up properly. She patted herself dry and put her robe on. With her hair still wet and dripping, she went to the kitchen and made some coffee. She clutched the cup tight to her chest and inhaled the smell of the coffee beans. She walked into the next room to take a seat on her sofa when she stood on something soft. She jumped back and dropped her mug, spilling her coffee all over the new expensive cream rug. "Oh no,Sushi I'm so sorry!" Callie said while picking up the angry cat. Callie hugged the cat tightly and kissed it gently on the tip of its nose. The cat gave a grumpy meow and jumped out of the Latina's arms. _Crap,this stain is not going to come out easily... _Callie picked up the mug and set it down on the coffee table. She stared down at the big ugly brown stain. She tilted her head and sighed. Her girlfriend was going to kill her for ruining her new rug. Callie knew there was a stain remover spray underneath the kitchen sink, so she ran and grabbed it. She sprayed the now darker stain and began to wipe at it with a towel vigorously. The stain lightened up a little, but still wasn't in a hurry to come out. Callie didn't realize the time and loaded more of the stain remover on the rug. She quickly did herself up and threw on some clothes. Before she left for work she went to check to see how the stain was doing. _Oh no.I cant believe this?! How did it get bigger!. _The stain had gotten progressively worse. It had spread covering half of the rug. Callie ran her finger's through her hair and began biting her thumb nail. That was a nervous habit she had. Sushi brushed up against Callie's right leg and purred up at the worried woman. Callie picked her up and rubbed behind her ear. "Oh Sushi what are we going to do? She's going to kill us!". The cat looked up at her with green sparkling eyes, it was as if she understood every word Callie was saying. She put her paw up against Callie's cheek and meowed loudly. Callie laughed and put the cat down. Just then her phone rang. Her bestfriend Mark was calling. "Hey Mark, I know I'm running late but I had an accident and I'm stuck here trying to fix it. But I'll be down to work soon" she said quickly. "Woah, slow down there Torres. I barely heard what you said. Listen Bailey will be here in 20 minutes so I'd get your ass down here. You know how she is on Monday's. I'll try and stall for you if your not here on time, But I can't promise anything". Callie knew exactly what Bailey would do if she found out she was late. "Got it, Thanks Mark I owe you one. See you soon" and she hung up. She looked back down at the rug. _Well,there's only one thing to do.. _She rolled the rug up and dragged it to the coat closet. She shoved it deep into the corner, behind a bunch of jackets. Okay,now I just hope she doesn't notice. Callie grabbed her leather jacket and key's and ran out the door of her apartment. She had 10 minutes to get to work. Bailey's going to kill me.

Arizona Robbins pushed the door's of her apartment complex open. She smiled as the rays of sun hit her skin. _What a beautiful morning_. She headed over to her mint green Vespa and put her matching helmet on. She started the engine up and began to head into town. She stopped at a coffee shop and picked some coffee and muffins up for herself and her employee's. She then headed straight to her shop. Arizona and her best friend Teddy Altman ran there own business together. They loved that place and put all their work and hard earned money into it making it the best gardening center around. She parked her vespa behind the center and made her way through the back of the building. Her fellow co-workers were all there with their purple aprons on ready for the days work. "Hi guys! I brought everyone some coffee and muffins" Arizona said cheerfully and set the coffee and muffins down on the table. "Okay so plan for the day, Alex your going to be unloading all of the new flowers into the empty shelves at the back of the store, April your going to be on checkout and Teddy you and I are going to work on the garden, that fountain still isn't finished." Arizona said while grabbing her apron and slipping it over her head. They all nodded at her and started to dig into their breakfast. "Why are you always so happy in the morning boss, I don't think it's normal." Alex mumbled through the muffin he had in his mouth. "Hey crumbies!" Arizona said frowning at Alex as crumbs flew out of his mouth and onto the floor. He shrugged his shoulder's and wiped his around his mouth with his hand's. Arizona gave him a disgusted look and handed him a napkin. "Thanks" he said as he wiped the remaining crumb's of the muffin off his face. "Okay guys,time to get to work!". All four of them stood up and went to do the work they were instructed to do. Arizona was glad she could be outside to finish the fountain. It was such a sunny day it would be a shame to spend it inside. Her and Teddy started to plant colorful tulips around the fountain. "I'm so excited for this garden to be finished Ted's,we've been working on it for so long and i just cant wait for the public to see it!" Arizona said with a big grin on her face and clapping her hand's excitedly together. Teddy laughed at the bubbly blonde. "I know,everyone's going to love it Zona. We can finally show what we can do, we could be transforming people's nasty old gardens into beautiful one's very soon" Teddy said grinning at Arizona. Teddy was Arizona's best friend. They have known each other since they were thirteen and became best friends instantly. They both went to the same school's and even the same collage were they did three years of getting a bachelor of business degree, where they learned how to run their own business. When the two of them were young they always loved planting things out their back gardens. Flowers,trees's and plant's. They loved watching things grow and feeling the satisfactory of eating freshly home grown products. The two knew they had the green thumb at a young age. So when they were out of collage they decided to start their own business. What better shop to open then a flower and garden center. It started off just the two of them owning a tiny shop in the middle of nowhere. They then began to get more and more costumers and could afford a bigger place. Now there business was booming and they were opening a new part of the center. They are going into garden design. The two had always dreamed of designing and decorating garden's, but now they had the money to move toward's that dream. They couldn't be happier. The two finished up planting flowers around the big fountain. It was white marble with detailed flowers going around the entire fountain. The men would be there early tomorrow to put the water in. Then the fountain will be finished. The two women stood back and looked at there hard work. Arizona jumped up excitedly and wrapped her arms around Teddy's neck for a big hug. She was jumping up and down giggling. Teddy returned the hug and did a little celebration of her own with a silly dance.

_Great,Baileys here already_. She looked at her bosses car as she pulled up into the car park of her work. She grabbed her sketch pads and locked her black BMW. She pressed the button for the fourth floor on the elevator, which brought her to her work floor. She was hoping she could sneak in without her boss, Miranda Bailey knowing she had come in late. The door's of the elevator opened and Callie stuck her head out and looked left and right. _Coast is clear, time to run for it. _Callie then began to run through the row's of tables that people were working on. The sound of sewing machines and ripping fabric filled the air. Callie worked as a fashion designer for a big clothing line, Este. She always loved fashion ever since she could remember. She used to match different clothes together and dress people up when she was at a very young age. She loved art in school and was very good at it. She recognized her talent's and wanted to keep with art and fashion. So she decided to go to collage and study just that. She was top of her class when she finished and easily got a job at this well known company, and now here she is. She loved her job and the people that came with it. She had met her best friend Mark Sloan in her first year of collage. He too wanted to go into fashion. The two ended up getting a job at the same place,which they were thrilled about. She loved the perk's that came with this job also. The fashion shows, famous people and one thing she loved the most was getting to keep some of the clothes. Callie quickly sat down at her desk and flipped open her sketchpad. She tried to slow her breathing down as quickly as possible, so it didn't look like she just ran here. She looked up slowly to find a small woman standing in front of her desk. One of her eyebrow's was raised and her hand was on her hip. _If looks could kill.. _"Hi Miranda" Callie said with an awkward smile. The smaller woman narrowed her eyes at her. "Oh don't you Miranda me Callie Torres! You were late, Again! This is the third time in a week!". Callie looked down at her shoes. She knew this didn't look good at all and she really had no explanation to give. Other then, well that she was just late. "Now what do you have to say for yourself?". "I'm so sorry Miranda, I got up this morning and then I stood on a cat and coffee went all over my girlfriends new rug. Which by the way she is going to KILL me for, so then I ended up hiding it in the closet. Now I'm just praying she doesn't notice. " Callie said quickly with worried eyes. She heard someone laughing quietly behind the smaller woman and looked to find her best friend Mark sitting at his desk with a cup of coffee in his hand, laughing at the scene that was going on. She gave him such a glare that he stopped laughing and whirled around in his chair. She looked back at Miranda who did not look let out a sigh. "If I catch you late again Torres, I will personally kick your ass. Got it?" Miranda said sharply. "You got it. Thanks Miranda." Callie said with a small smile. Miranda turned around to see that Mark had eavesdropped into their conversation and was laughing into his coffee. "Excuse you, don't you have work to do Sloan?" she said and gave him a little smack on the head. "Hey! I was just drinking my coffee and minding my own business. " He said while rubbing the spot Bailey hit him. "Mmmm-hmmm" Miranda said and walked back to her office. Callie burst out laughing when the woman closed the door behind her. "That's what you get Markie" she said while sitting back down at her desk. "Whatever clumsy, how's that rug doing?" he said with an amusing smirk. Callie gave one of her death glares. Mark knew to back off. When Callie gave that stare, he knew she wasn't happy. He turned back to finish off his sketch. She looked at the most recent sketch she was working on. Everyone was told to work on festival outfits since summer was coming up and there will be plenty of people looking for outfits for them. Callie drew a girl with long wavy brown hair with a light blue flower crown around her head. Then a white flowy crop top with little blue flower's on it, a pair of light wash high wasted short's and a pair of brown desert boots. She finished it off with a gold necklace and a few gold bangles. Mark looked over Callie's shoulder at the sketch. "Nice Cals, I'm sure they'll love this.". A smile came to Callie's face. "I hope they do". Callie loved when they chose one of her creations to come to life. She always felt proud to see it walking on the runway and she loved it even more when she saw random people on the street walking around in them. She picked up her design and walked over to the box. The box was were the designer's dropped off any design they wanted to send in, and then they would get sent to the headquarter's in New York were Este herself would look at them. If she liked it, then it would be made in a week depending on how much detail needed to go into making it and then it would be in the next fashion show. Callie was one of the lucky few Este had time for. Etse liked Callie and liked the way she designed thing's. Callie looked at the sketch one more time and and was about to drop it in the box when someone said something behind her. "Cal,let me see your design" a curly haired Cristina said as she approached her friend. "Sure Cris, if you let me see yours" Callie said to her eager friend. "Whatever" Cristina handed Callie her sketch and ripped the Latina's out of her hands. Cristina stared down at it not saying a word for a minute "It's alright,mines better though" she said with a wicked grin. Callie laughed, "Thanks Cris, yours isn't so bad either". Cristina's was more darker then Callie's. It had more black's and plum's then the colour's Callie had chosen. Callie held her sketch for the last time and dropped it into the box. _Please pick mine. _

Finally it was home time and Arizona couldn't wait to get to the food market. She loved picking out what she was going to make for dinner that night. She locked up and waved goodbye to her co-workers. "Teddy I'll see you at my place at 8 for dinner, Don't be late!" Arizona said while putting the keys into her bag. "Don't worry I wont!" Teddy shouted from her car. Arizona had a bunch of daisy's she was going to put in a vase when she went home. Daisy's were her favorite flower of all. She put them in the basket at the back of her vespa and tied them in tight. She hopped on and whizzed up to the market before it closed. She drove by the beach. The sun was just about to set so the sky was a beautiful orange and pink colour. Arizona inhaled the smell's the beach had to offer. She loved the beach, it was one of her favorite places to be in the world. She had such fond memories of her and her brother Tim when they were younger here. A sad smile came to her face at the thought of her big brother_. I miss you everyday Timmy. _She pulled up at the side of the market. _Phew,it's not closed_. She grabbed her purse and walked over to the fruit stand first. "Hi Linda,hows the business?" Arizona asked the woman standing by the stand. "Arizona! Oh it's going well,you know the usual" She said as she lifted a new box of apples onto the table. Arizona carefully looked at each apple that was on display. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a glistening red apple. She went out to reach for it when another hand bumped into her's. She pulled back and looked up at the other woman's face. A beautiful Latina woman stood before her. _Wow,she is so beautiful._Arizona let out a little laugh and smiled her best dimpled smile at the stranger. Callie couldn't take her eyes off the stunning blonde. _Okay,who are you and why aren't you in my life?. _Callie smiled brightly at the perky blonde. "Look's like we both want this beauty,huh?" Callie said with a cheeky wink. The blonde felt her cheek's getting hotter_. She has the prettiest smile in the world_. "Uh..." _ Really Arizona?All you can say is uh?Say something!. _Callie chuckled at the blushing woman. "How about you take this apple and I'll find another one?" Callie said and picked up another red apple. "See this one isn't half bad either,right?" she said and plopped it into a plastic bag. Arizona smiled and nodded. Callie grabbed the perfect apple, put it in a bag and handed it to blue eyed beauty. "Here you go" _It's perfect just like you_. "Thanks! I guess I should ask your name since we both have good taste in apples?" Arizona asked taking the bag off the other woman. "I'm Callie Torres, And you?" she stared into the beautiful blue eyes. "I'm Arizona Robbins. It was nice to meet you Callie Torres" she smiled brightly up to the now not so strange woman. Arizona paid for her apple and walked over to the vegetable stand. She stopped and turned her head around "Oh and thanks for letting me have the apple" She said with a smile and turned to walk to walk away. "No problem beautiful" Callie whispered so low no one else could hear except herself. She watched mesmerized as the blonde walked away_. I hope to see you again soon Arizona Robbins. _

Callie opened the door of her apartment struggling to hold the two grocery bag's with her other hand. "Babe,it's me! I am going to make such an amazing dinner for you tonight.". Callie slammed the door shut with her foot. She stood waiting for an answer. "Hello? Is anyone home?" she shouted into the empty apartment. Just then Sushi came sprinting out of the bedroom and ran up to Callie meowing loudly. "Hey baby girl! Are you hungry? Did Erica not feed you?" Callie said as she set the grocery bags down on the counter. She picked the cat up and rubbed under it's chin. The cat purred up at her favorite person in the world. "Come on let's feed you,you must be starving". Callie set the cat down next to it's bowl. "I can't believe Erica didn't come home and feed you. Poor baby. Don't worry I'll give out to her when she's home." Callie said pouring the cat food into the bowl. Sushi stuffed her head into the bowl and began to dig into her food. Callie decided to start dinner. At this rate she didn't care if Erica was home or not. She was starving and Erica hasn't been home much at all lately with work. Callie made homemade spaghetti and garlic bread, Erica's favorite. She was going to make it for her because Callie had planned for them to have a nice evening just the two of them. But I guess something had come up at Erica's work. Callie sat at the lonely table. She poured herself a hearty glass of red wine and drank away the night thinking of the dimpled blonde she met today.

Arizona pulled the chicken out of the oven. "Perfect!" she smiled widely "Teddy grab the wine out of box its by the door" Arizona shouted to her friend in the next room. "Got it!" she said in return "Honestly Zona do you not think I wouldn't have opened the wine yet?" she said with a smile. Arizona laughed a little too hard. Teddy noticed her friend was giddy and was humming a happy song. "Okay who did you meet today?" Teddy said while pouring the two of them a glass of wine. "What? Who said I met someone? Can I not just be happy?!" Arizona said blushing a little. "Okay,I know your usually always happy but this is too tell me!" Teddy said giving her friend a play full hit on the arm. "Hey!.Well actually when I was at the food market today I started talking to a beautiful woman. Like Teddy she was so beautiful,I couldn't keep my eyes off her. At one point I was speechless!" Arizona laughed a little at the memory of her going blank. "Really? what was her name? Did you get her number? will you see her again?" Teddy asked quickly. It had been a long time since Arizona was excited about a girl. After Arizona had a bad break up with her long term girlfriend Sarah a few month's back she hasn't been herself today that was. "Teddy relax,I only met the name is Callie and that's all I know. I'll probably never see her again anyway. Oh,but she did let me have that beautiful red apple in the fruit basket" Arizona pointed to the apple. "Oh flirting and apples. Nice" Teddy said laughing. "You have to meet her again Zona, ask her out next time. You deserve a little fun". "Maybe..I hope I do see her again. Anyway after dinner you have to help me pack up the rest of the stuff in my bedroom. I still cant believe I'm moving tomorrow and I've barely finished packing!" Arizona said running her hand's through her hair. "We'll get it done,don't worry!" Teddy said grabbing her glass of wine. "Okay lets eat!".

Callie woke up from a nightmare. She was lying on the sofa sweaty and hot. She didn't have any idea what time it was. Callie pushed herself up a little and felt a sharp shooting pain go through her head. She put her hand up to her head. _I think I had a little too much wine.. _ She reached out to grab her phone. It was four in the morning._Crap I must of passed out like five hours ago_. She stood up and headed to the bedroom. She was shocked to see the bed was untouched. She was sure Erica would have been in by now. She went through the messages on her phone_.No new messages.. Where are you Erica?. _Just then Callie heard the familiar keys unlock the door. She walked tiredly over to meet the blonde haired women. "Where have you been?! You've been gone since six this morning! Erica you can't just not come home. I was making dinner for us and you never showed. Oh and you forgot to come and feed poor Sushi! She was here starving when I got home!" Callie looked angrily at the woman. "Woah Baby, your giving me a headache. I was out with a couple of work friends. No big deal. Maybe I don't come home often because-" The blonde let out a little drunk hiccup. "You always nag me! nag nag nag. Just Stop!" The blonde said slurring her word's and pointing a finger at the angry Latina. Callie could smell the booze the minute the blond started talking. Tears weld up in Callie's eyes. "All I do is love you Erica. But I get nothing in return. I'm sick of this." Callie said as a tear fell down her cheek. Erica just gave the woman a blank look and walked right passed her and flopped onto the bed. Callie's mouth dropped open slightly. This is getting too much. Sushi went over to Callie and rubbed against her leg to show some love. "Thanks Sush" Callie whispered through her tear's. She went into the kitchen and took an aspirin for her headache. Callie sadly walked back to the sofa and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Arizona hurry up! The last box was just loaded into the truck!" Teddy shouted from the front door of Arizona's now empty apartment. "Coming! Just saying my final goodbyes!" Arizona looked around her familiar bedroom for the last time and smiled. To be honest she was pretty happy she was moving . There was too many memories in this apartment she wanted to forge. She walked to the front door and smiled at Teddy."Okay, I'm ready to leave Teds". Teddy put her arm around her best friends shoulder's and the two exited the building for the last time.

Callie walked outside her apartment door to grab her mail. She noticed moving boxes piled outside the vacant apartment next door. _Ugh great, probably another weird ass neighbour_. She grabbed the mail and heard the elevator door open. A person holding a big vase of flowers came waddling up the corridor. The flowers were blocking the strangers face. Callie watched as her new neighbour struggled to find her keys in her pocket while holding the flowers. Callie seen the vase slipping out of the person's hand's and she ran over to catch it. "Woah, that wouldn't have been good" Callie said as she adjusted the vase in her hand's. She looked down to see a pretty blonde familiar face look up at her. A big smile spread across her face. "Arizona Robbins? Right?" Callie said to the smiling blonde. "Yeah! Callie Torres, nice to see you again! Do you live here?" The blonde asked showing her best dimpled smile. _There's those killer dimples.. _" I do actually,right next door!". _Yesss_. "That's awesome! Here let me take those! Thanks for saving my flowers!" she said going to grab the vase, when her hand touched the warm Latina's. Callie jumped at the touch and dropped the vase on the ground. She stepped back and bumped into a pile of boxes, that fell with a thud. She turned to look at all the clothes and CD's that were covering the floor. She covered her face with her hand's. _That's great Torres she now think's your an idiot and her underwear is all over the corridor. _Arizona looked around at the mess and up at Callie who looked so embarrassed. "I am so sorry! I'll help you clean it up! I'm so clumsy. Sorry!" Callie said peaking through her hand's. The blonde broke out in laughter, which made Callie laugh. The two of them were in knot's laughing they didn't notice the other presence watching them. Callie turned to see Erica standing at the door with her arms folded. The laughing slowed down. "What's going on out here?" Erica said crossed armed and eyeing Arizona up and down. Arizona looked at the woman and back at Callie. "Um.. Arizona this is Erica... My girlfriend". _Oh Callie I was hoping you wouldn't say that... _


	2. Chapter 2: Brown meet blue

**A/N: Ok so people seem to be liking the story! More Calzona scene's in this one. Keep reviewing & ask if you want more! hope you enjoy. **

Arizona looked at Callie. Then at Erica. Then back at Callie.

"You are so lucky Zona, there's a guy living underneath you who is SO hot!" Teddy said while putting a box beisde the door. She immediatly felt there was something not right. She looked up to find three women staring at eachother.

"Umm.. what's going on?" Teddy asked while walking slowly up behind Arizona.

"This um.. this is Callie." Arizona said while pointing at the Latina woman. "And this is her girlfriend.. Erica" she dropped her head awkwardly to look at her feet.

Teddy seen the sadness in her friend's face. She looked up at Callie and smiled. "Hi,I'm Teddy Altman. Arizona's bestfriend." She glanced over to the other blonde who was glaring at them with cold icy blue eyes. "Um.. it was nice to meet you both." Teddy nudged Arizona to get her out of her thought's. Arizona jumped a little and looked back up at Callie. She smiled slightly and turned around. _Oh Callie why do you have to have a girlfriend?_

"Arizona" Callie called after her.

Arizona spun around to look at Callie and forced a happy smile. "Yes?".

"Sorry about your vase.. and your boxes. I'm so clumsy sometimes" Callie said while giving a little laugh.

_I could listen to your laugh forever Callie.. _"Oh it's fine! Don't worry about it. I didn't even like the vase that much anyway." .Arizona was lying. That was her great aunt's vase, but she couldn't tell the apologetic eyed Latina that.

"Callie, come back in. We need to talk" Erica said while grabbing her let Erica lead her back into the apartment before giving one last sad glance at Arizona.

Silence. Teddy put her arm around the sad blonde.

"Oh Zona, I'm sorry. If it make's you feel any better you are way prettier then that horror that Callie's with. How about we pick these clothes up and start unpacking?"

"Thanks Ted's.. Sure, you start on the clothes. I'll clean up the remains of the vase" Arizona said while trying to find the box the cleaning supplies are in. Arizona winced at the memory of the sad Latina being pulled into the apartment. _Callie, you didn't look happy.I would treat you like a princess if you were with me. _

Arizona and Teddy spent the next half an hour cleaning up the mess and bringing the boxes inside the apartment.

"Can you believe that though? You moving in right next door to her? I mean if that's not a sign I don't know what is." Teddy said while stacking plates up in the cupboard.

"Teddy," Arizona said handing her more plate's. "She has a girlfriend. Nothing is going to happen.".

"Well by the look's of it, She didn't seem happy being with that witch. I mean did you see those eyes? They could burn right through you!" Teddy said while taking more plate's.

Arizona let out a sad laugh. "They were pretty cold... I thought she was going to pounce on me."

The two women spent the rest of the night emptying some boxes and talking about their future plan's for their shop.

* * *

Callie wiggled out of Erica's hand's the minute the door closed. She turned around and gave the Torres glare. Erica took a step back from her. Everyone was scared of the Torres glare.

"Callie, about last night. I'm sorry I was drunk and stupid. I didn't know what I was saying. I feel awful Babe. " She went to reach out for Callie's arm but Callie took a step back.

"Erica I am sick and tired of this. You're never home anymore. We never spend time together like we used to. Your either at work or out with friend's, there's never anytime for me anymore. I feel as if were drifting apart. Oh yeah and you forgot to come home and feed Sushi! The poor thing was starving when I got in. You got the cat, remember?" Callie said crossing her arm's. Callie can be stubborn when she want's to be. Erica played with her finger's out of nervousness.

"I love you Callie, I do. I've just been so busy lately. Let me make it up to you! How about we go to Gino's for dinner tonight?" she said hopefully.

Callie scrunched up her lips and tapped her came up and sat beside Callie.

"Hi Sushi! How's my girl? I'm so sorry I didn't come home to feed you yesterday!" Erica said with a fake big grin on her face. She bent down to rub the cat but jumped back giving a little scream. Sushi hissed at Erica and swiped her paw at her. Callie gave a little chuckle. _Good girl Sushi. _

"So.. Callie. What do you say?"

"Fine. But I want changes or our relationship is over Erica. I mean it." Callie said sternly. A big grin spread across Erica's face. She went over and kissed Callie lightly on the lips.

"I won't let you down babe." She said and walked into the bedroom to get ready for work.

_You better not or Sushi and I will kick your ass._

* * *

Arizona woke up to her alarm going off. She was lying flat on her stomach and the cover's seemed to have made there way onto the floor during the night. She turned her alarm off and went to take a quick shower.

She rushed out of her apartment with a cup of coffee in one hand and folder's of garden plan's in the other. She hopped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor. Just as the door's was about to close a hand stopped it. A beautiful Latina stood before her. Arizona's face lit up at the sight of the woman.

"Hi Arizona. Sorry again about yesterday. I hope that vase wasn't valuable. Im seriously so clumsy." Callie gave a little nervous laugh and shook her head at her stupidity.

_There it amazing laugh again._ Arizona laughed and sipped her coffee. There was a question she had been meaning to ask Callie. "Um Callie.. Is your name short for something? I mean don't get me wrong Callie is such a pretty name too. But I have been wondering since you told me at the market."

Callie's face lighted up. _So she's been thinking of me since the market huh?. _"Actually it is. It's short for Calliope. " _Hold up, I never tell people this. Especially strangers. But she can call me whatever she want's to. _

"Calliope. What a beautiful name." Arizona said while taking another sip of her coffee. "Oh crap". She had let some of her coffee spill on her now not so clean cream blouse. _Smooth Robbins, very smooth.._

Callie let out a laugh. "So I guess I'm not the only clumsy one here?" she said smiling and raising one of her eyebrow's. "Hey, since were neighbours and all why don't we go out to lunch tomorrow? Ya know.. as friends?" _Friends. I want to be so much more than that. Wait Callie stop. You have a girlfriend._

"Sound's great! Can't wait" The smiling blonde said while pushing the door's of the apartment block open.

"Great. So I'll call for you at 1? That's if you dont have work. It's just I'm off tomorrow so.."

"I'm actually off tomorrow too. Sounds Awesome! Cya then Calliope" She said with a wink.

_Awesome.. She really does say that a lot._

Callie watched as she walked over to a vespa and drove off up the road. _Chick on a bike. Yup she's perfect. I hope Erica doesn't mind about the lunch. Maybe I just wont tell her.._

* * *

After a hard day at work Callie couldn't wait to get home. She threw her keys into the bowl beside her door. Sushi ran up to her as soon as she got in. Callie gave the cat a rub under the chin and went to go get ready for her and Erica's date.

She put on a tight red dress that stopped just above her knee's. She was showing a little cleavage but not so much that it was too revealing and a pair of heel's. She looked at herself in the mirror. _Looking good Torres._ Erica had texted her saying she would meet Callie at the restaraunt. So Callie grabbed her bag and headed for the elevator. Just as Arizona was walking up the corridor she noticed the a beautiful Callie locking her door.

_Oh my god. She looks amazing. Look at those legs .. and that ass. _Her eyes shot up and she snapped her mouth closed once the beauty started walking her way.

"Hey Arizona, I'm just on my way out. For a date with Erica.. So are we still on for tomorrow?" She said with a big grin.

"Of course we are Calliope. You look amazing by the way." Arizona said trying to control herself from gawking at the woman. _Control yourself Arizona. Stop staring at her like your a lion looking at it's prey._

Callie could see the want in her eyes. She cleared her throat and Arizona looked back up at her. _Well helloo blue beauty's. _"Well I better go, bye Arizona " and off down the corridor she went.

Arizona watched as the brunette walked away and opened her apartment door. She laughed to herself. _Im falling for you Calliope Torres._

* * *

_An hour. Erica is an hour late._ Callie was chewing on a bread stick she had been working on for the past 20 minutes. A waitor came over nervously looking at the aggitated woman.

"Um Miss.. Are you ready to order now? " He said while fidgiting with a pen in his hand's.

Callie looked up from her breadstick. "Um.. Actually I think I'm just going to leave.". She had enough humiliation for one night. She didn't want the waitor to take anymore pity on her. He's already filled the bread basket up twice. She stood up and smiled at the young waitor. "Thank you for your services".

She headed straight to her friend Mark's house. _I need a drink.. and lot's of it. Tequila sounds good right now_. She was suprised to find Cristina opening the door to her bestfriend's apartment. "Uh hey Cris. Is Mark here?".

"Sloan, Callie's here." She shouted over her shoulder. "Come on in your highness" she said gesturing for her to come in.

Callie didn't even smile at curly haired woman knew something was up. Mark was sitting on his sofa looking at a sketch when Callie entered the room. There was papers and fashion magizine's spread all over the floor.

"Whoa Cal's, looking hot!" he said eyeing the woman up and down.

"Mark focus. Um what's going on here?" Callie asked with a questioning look on her face.

"Me and Cris were looking at last month's sketches, seeing how we can improve this season's look's." He noticed his friend's sad looking face. "Cal's what's wrong?"

"Erica's what's wrong. She stood me up again. I was waiting for an hour this time. She didn't even call Mark!" Callie said while slumping herself down beside him and resting her head on his shoulder. "I need a drink. And lot's of it."

"I'm on it." Cristina said and headed to the kitchen to grab some glasses and alcohal.

Callie let out a sigh. "I cant believe it Mark she's being such a... such-"

"A bitch?" Cristina finished the sentence and put the bottles and glasses on the table.

"Cristina!" I mean Cristina was right. Erica was being a bitch.

"What it's true? Right Mark?" Cristina said turning to Mark.

"Um.. Cal's. Lately I've noticed Erica is being... well a bitch. But I did'nt want to upset you. But she's gone too far, she's hurt you too much." Mark said while pouring some wine for Callie into a glass.

Callie knew Mark never really liked Erica but didn't know he hated her this much. She took the glass and began to gulp the wine down. Cristina and Mark shared suprised and worried looks. "Tequila. I want tequila." Callie said catching her breath.

"You heard the woman, Tequila! " Mark said to Cristina.

"Keep your panties on. Tequila coming up!" .

* * *

Arizona was woken up my a thump next door. Then she heard a crash. _What the hell's going on in there? Maybe I should knock in. To see if everything's ok... _

She stood up and put a big hoodie on. She knocked queitly on the door. "Calliope, it's me Arizona. Are you ok?"

Just then the door swung open. A tired and drunk looking Callie opened the door. "Arizona hey! Ooh you look pretty! " Callie said while pulling Arizona in the apartment. Arizona looked around to see a lamp smashed on the floor and the smell of alochol filled the air.

"Uh Calliope are you ok? Maybe you should get some sleep, you look kind of... tired." She said taking Callie in her arms and bringing her to the bedroom.

"Arizona I don't sleep with people on the first date!" Callie giggled.

Arizona smiled at the tipsy woman. "Where's Erica? Isn't it a little late for her to be still working?"

"Who know's where that woman is. She's never home anymore. Oh and did I tell you, she stood me up at the restaraunt today!" Callie said while getting herself comfy in the big lonely bed. "I just... Im just so.." She then began to cry uncontrollably. Arizona sat up beside her and put her arm around the sobbing woman. _Oh Calliope don't cry or you'll get me started._

"I'm.. I'm.." Callie tried to get her word's out. "I'm sorry about this. I'm usually a very independent, I-Dont-Need-No-Woman-To-Make-Me-Happy kind of girl but, she's really after upsetting me. Like she always does. I'm sick of it."

Arizona rubbed callie's hair and inhaled her perfect scent. _Vanilla and a hint of flowery goodness. _

"Are you.. smelling me?" Callie said awkwardly. She looked up with those big brown eyes. Arizona's face went a bright red.

_Crap.. I didn't think she would have noticed._ "Um.. I-"

"It's ok " Callie said laughing up at her. The laughing slowed down and she began to lean into the blonde woman. Arizona was frozen. She wanted to kiss Callie but she knew she had a girlfriend. Even if they were going through a tough timeor not. But she just kept staring into those chocolate lucious brown eyes.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice said from the door. The two women whipped their head's up. Erica stood there with a fiery look in her eyes. _Oh you've did it now Arizona._


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to try and make a schedule of when I upload each chapter so bare with me. Anyway hope you enjoy and keep reviewing please! **

Arizona and Callie sat there not saying a word. Erica had a fiery look in her eyes that would make anyone want to run away and hide.

"Well? Callie why is there a stranger in our bed with you?"

"I.. It's not Arizona's fault I'm drunk because you never showed up at dinner, remember? ..." Callie's voice trailed off and she had an intense look on her face. She was trying to piece all her word's together but the alcohal wasn't helping. "I was all over the place and Arizona was kind enough to take care of me and bring me too bed.". Erica stood still not saying a word.

"Nothing happened Erica, I swear" Arizona said standing up from the bed.

"I don't want to hear anything from you, I don't even know you!" Erica said while walking right up to Arizona, pointing her finger at the nervous blonde.

"Excuse me, but the only person you should be pointing at is yourself. I mean your the one who didn't show up for dinner and making Callie like this, Your the one who never spends any time with her and Your the one who's treating this incredible, nice and beautiful woman badly. Maybe you should stand back and take a look at your life, because right now your making a complete mess of it." Arizona was red in the face because of the anger this woman made her feel. She walked around Erica and was just about to leave the room when she looked back at Callie. Big brown eyes stared back and tear's were streaming down her face. All Arizona wanted to do was go over and hug her until she felt alright again. _Oh Callie don't cry. _

"Thank you." Callie whispered barely audible.

Arizona smiled back and mouthed, "It's ok Calliope."

Arizona left the room and was heading for her house when a hand grabbed her shoulder and a cold hand slapped her right across the face. She stood there holding her now throbbing cheek. She looked up at Erica, who had anger written all over her face. Arizona , with her other hand slapped Erica hard back. The two women stood there without saying a word. Callie came running out and put her hand over her mouth. She couldn't believe what was going on.

"Erica! I can't believe you did that!" Callie shouted.

"She slapped me too Callie! I'm not the only bad one here."

Arizona grabbed Erica by the wrist and said calmly, "Touch me again and I will break your arm. Got it?"

Cold blue eyes looked down at her and she whipped her arm out of Arizona's hand. Arizona calmly walked out of the apartment and went back to her own. Callie and Erica stood there, speechless.

* * *

"Wait, so you actually hit her?" Alex said while smiling at his boss. "Didn't think you had it in you".

"Gee thanks Karev" Arizona said while looking up from some paperwork she was working on with a small grin on her face.

"How badass is that though? I bet she crapped herself when you grabbed her wrist and told her off." Teddy said giving Arizona a pat on the back.

"You guys seriously, it wasn't that big of a deal. I mean yes it was pretty badass of me but can we just stop talking about it?" Arizona said not taking her eyes of the paperwork. Teddy and Alex exchanged glances and sat on the other side of the table, facing Arizona. She looked up and gave a confused look. "What are you guys doing..?"

"Zona... we just don't want to see you get hurt" Teddy said while reaching over and taking the womans hand in her's.

"Yeah, I mean this woman has some pretty heavy baggage. Were kind of scared that she's going to mess you up. Like Sarah did..." Alex looked away while saying this. He knew his friend would give a sad look at the sound of the womans name, and he hated seeing her sad. Arizona looked at the two in silence. A minute later she finally decided to speak.

"Guys, I'm a big girl.I can take care of myself, but you guys are sweet for looking out for me. I haven't did anything with Calliope. She has an evil girlfriend anyway..." Arizona said while giving them a sweet smile, trying to hide the pain in her eyes.

"Aw crap..."

"What?!" Arizona said looking confused.

"Your calling her Calliope.. She's got you good." Teddy said raising an eyebrow and shaking her head. Arizona blushed and went back to her work.

* * *

"She slapped her?!" Mark said pushing his chair forward to his bestfriends desk.

"Yeah! I mean Erica slapped her first which I fought with her for.. But she slapped her right back! And she was being all cool and calm about the whole thing. It was... really sexy" Calllie said smiling at the memory of Arizona defending her.

"Hey!" Mark said while snapping his fingers for Callie to get out of her daydream. "Stop thinking about Arizona, what you need to be focusing on is what your going to do about your relationship with Erica. Are you going to break up with her?"

"I don't know Mark.. I mean we've been together for four years.. would be a shame to throw it all away?"

"Erica's making you miserable. That's not a healthy relationship." He turned back around to his desk and turned slightly. " And Callie?"

"Yeah?"

"I think you know what you want."

_Arizona._

* * *

Arizona was sat at her kitchen island working on blueprints of the first garden her and Teddy will be working on when a knock at the door startled her. "Teddy, Help yourself in, doors open!" The door opened and footsteps slowly walked up behind her. "I've been working on these for a while now, but there really coming along. It's going to be great Teds!". When there was no answer she turned around. She smiled at the sight in front of her. Callie was there holding a big bunch of daisies. "Calliope! What are you doing here?"

"I um.. I wanted to thank you for the other night. You were so kind to me and you stood up for me. You told Erica things I would never have the courage too, so thank you. I brought these for you too. I love daisies, there my favourite. I hope you like them too." She said and handed the flowers to Arizona.

"Callie, you really didn't have to come over and do this. Honestly it's ok.. thank you for the lovely flowers though. How are things with the wicked wi.. Erica..?" _Really Arizona wicked witch? She's going to think your crazy. _Callie giggled at the blushing blonde.

"Wicked witch?" she said raising her eyebrow and laughing.

"I didn't meen to.. It just-"

"It's fine Arizona, I won't tell her anything" Callie said with a wink. "So I was wondering if you want to grab a bite? I know this great little place downtown? I'll drive too"

Arizona looked at the flowers and back at Callie. _It's just eating.. nothing else Arizona. Hey may as well. _"Sure! Sound's awesome. Let me just call Teddy and tell her I need to reschedule.". Arizona headed for her room when she stopped and turned slighty. "Daisies are my favourite too". Callie smiled brightly back at the woman.

"Wait, so your going out on a date with Callie?!" Teddy shouted from the other end of the phone.

"Teddy no! It's just grabbing something to eat. As friends. Ok gotta go bye" she hung up quickly.

* * *

The two then went down to Callie's favourite seret little restaraunt. " Wow you would barely know this place is here" Arizona said pushing the door of the place open.

"I know that's why I love it. Not a lot of people know this place is here, and the food is amazing!" Callie said taking a table by the window. A waitor came over and smiled when he seen Callie.

"Callie! Where have you been? Have you been in hiding or something? It's been too long" he said and handed the women a menu.

"Hi Michael! Oh you know.. Just been busy with work is all".

"Well its good to see you again. And who is this beautiful woman next to you? A new girlfriend? I always thought that Erica one was a little odd.." He said giving a little laugh. The two women looked at eachother and smiled a little.

"Actually Michael, I'm still with Erica.. This is just my friend Arizona" Callie said looking awkwardly up at the now embarressed man.

"Hi nice to meet you Michael" Arizona said with a dimpled grin.

"Oh pardon me, I'm so sorry Callie. Nice to meet you my dear, Um.. free desert for you ladies tonight!" and he rushed off. The two broke out in laughter.

_Oh Callie be my girlfriend._

**A/N: Ok so a quick short chapter I wrote late tonight to keep you guys going! Trust me next chapter will be pretty exciting so stay tuned! Goodnight all!**


End file.
